One More Chance?
by Dolphin02
Summary: "Please! One more chance! I'll do anything..." Brendan sounded desperate. May was tired of this endless cycle they went through. No more chances. Then May felt her kind nature kick in, telling her to forgive and forget. How could May get the courage to say no? She had forgiven him before. But wait. Why was her worst enemy there? What does he want? And why does he suddenly...care?


**AN: I have never before started, and finished a one-shot on the same day. Though this is really, really short. Usually my writing is so much longer. This is not really a Christmas fic, but my other fic, 'What Happened' is.**

 **I did get the inspiration from the Taylor Swift music video, White Horse. So to all the Taylor fans out there. Here you go. :)**

 **Contestshipping all the way! I also updated 'The Eevee Sisters' today. There's an adorable Contestshipping scene in there, so yeah...I'm exhausted.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Please?! One more chance! I'll do anything..."

May could hear the sob in his voice. It was nearing hysterical. She had never heard the suave Brendan like this before.

May's heart hurt so bad. Hot nails seemed to be piercing her heart, making her wince in phantom pain. She could feel the thumping. The loud, loud thumping in her heart.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

With every beat, a new wave of of pain washed over her. She felt the prick of tears in the back of her eyes. Her whole body ached. Ached to be held, to be loved. The tears threatened to fall, and May wiped away the tears with one hand.

Her hand gripped her phone tightly, the gems on her phone case dug into her palm. She was clutching it too hard, the plastic, gaudy gems rubbing her hand gleefully. They seemed to say, 'I told you so! I told you he was bad news!'

May's lower lip trembled.

"I'm so sorry! She came out of nowhere! And...and I was slightly drunk and I couldn't find you...I just, I didn't...please!" Brendan's voice cracked.

If May wasn't feeling so sick and tired of this, and if May didn't feel like screaming her sorrows to the world, punch Brendan in the face, shove Brianna off a cliff, May would have felt bad for him.

Arceus. May was just so _tired_ of this.

This going around and around again. May could feel that Brendan meant it. He really did care about her. But somehow, time and time again, party after party, she would catch him kissing another girl, telling another girl that he loved her, and that he would break up with May to date her.

Or this time, in bed, naked, with another girl.

May was just so tired of it. This had to end. Before May hurt herself even more. Before Brendan broke her heart into complete, shattered pieces.

No, actually Brendan had done that the _first_ time May had caught him cheating on her. Now, every time that May's good nature got the best of her, every time that May forgave him and allowed him back in, she patched up the broken heart the best she could. But it was always lopsided, or didn't go back the right way.

Now, every time he cheated, it simply ripped the bandages off, exposing her raw heart to so much more pain.

May couldn't let him win again. She fought against the urge to let him back in. The urge to forgive.

"I..." May stopped, breathing heavily, the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you May. Do you love me?" Brendan's soft voice said through the speakers.

"Yes," May said automatically, and as soon as it was out of her mouth, she knew it was true.

"Then will you give me another chance?" Brendan asked hopefully. He sounded dejected though, as if he had already lost, regardless of May's answer. Because he knew just as well as May did, that he took it too far this time.

She took a deep breath. 1...2...3...4...5...let it out. She repeated is three times, trying to stop the hiccuping and the sniffling. Finally, May found the strength to say it.

"No. We're done Brendan. You hurt me too much. Too often. I've let this go on far too long. If you can't change your ways, then we're done."

May's fingers trembled, shaking against the screen as she pressed 'End'.

Another wave a crippling pain washed over, and she could feel her legs spasm from the cold, grief, and sorrow.

Suddenly, May couldn't stop the tears, and let them fall, her voice choking out little whimpers of pain while she clutched her warm phone to her chest. Her sobs echoed, and May felt herself shaking. Shaking so hard.

The air was silent and May could feel the chilliness creep in on her.

She could call Dawn. Misty. Leaf. Serena. Marina. Zoey even. All of them would gladly make her feel better. Gladly go beat up Brendan even. But May felt like being alone. Sure, it hurt more, and it made her feel more lowly, but May felt like she could get over this easier that way. It was better to bear the pain on her own.

The temperature seemed to drop steadily, and May shivered even harder. She suddenly regretted her decision to only wear a thin jacket, and not the thick, fluffy red one Max had got her for Christmas.

Her loud cries echoed around her, shrouding her in a cloak of her own pain. "Fuck you BRENDAN!" May shouted, her voice shaking from the effort it took to open her mouth, and scream her anger.

But it felt good to do it.

Her own voice bounced off the walls. 'Brendan...Breeendaaan...BREEDAAN!' The walls taunted.

"Make it stop..." May mumbled, still crying, her chest hitching painfully with every breath she took.

Out of nowhere, she heard the echoing sound of a door opening. The Boys' locker room door swung open, the entire Boys Swim Team walked out.

May scrambled to hide, fumbling with her numb feet, and only managed to get to the half-covered, shadowy area between the wall and the bleachers, before she collapsed.

May heard the high-pitch whine of girls as they flirted and flaunted with the boys.

No one noticed her. They all streamed past on the other side of the gym as May hid in the half-shadows of the bleachers, begging Mew to let her not be seen. Brendan walked out a few seconds later, sulking. Though he brightened up considerably and laughed even, when he saw Brianna waiting for him outside, in the parking lot.

May clenched her fists tightly as she tried to stifle her sniffles, and her need to scream her pain.

When every single one of them had left, May sobbed louder, her fists clenched tightly around the sharp edges of the phone. May felt it actually cut into her hand this time, warm blood seeping into the ditch her curved hand created.

She cried loudly, and when another boy walked out of the locker room, May was far too late to try and hide her sobs.

"May?"

May tried to stop her painful gasps of breath, her chest heaving with the effort.

Drew's green eyes were curious. Pondering.

"May? What's wrong?"

May knew she was a mess. Her mascara was smeared all over her face, her eyes bloodshot, tear stains dotting her cheeks as more tears fell, her vision a blurry mess, Drew's face barely focusing into view. She was still shaking, and her loud, ugly sobs filled the gym.

"If...your just here...to laugh...than go away...Drew."

Drew always made fun of her. Always brought her down. But Brendan and her friends had always been there.

Here, it was just her and him. And with May shaking like a leaf, sobbing her heart out, and in so much pain. She wasn't ready to take him on.

"What happened May?" Drew asked more forcefully, squatting down next to her, brushing her damp hair out of her face. May's phone clattered onto the ground, forgotten.

To say May was shocked was just the tip of the iceberg. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years, and here was her worst enemy, actually _caring_ about was wrong. Caring about _her._

"I...caught Brendan kissing a girl last night. Brianna. I saw her and Brendan today, and just lost it. I hid for the last three periods in here. Now it's way past school hours...but..." May sniffled. "I, couldn't find the strength to leave. Then Brendan called me...and yeah. I finally broke up with him. I saw him and Brianna leave together...and..." May broke out into sobs again, rubbing at her wet cheeks. She didn't even know why she told him. She just needed to get it out.

"About time," Drew snorted, sitting down with his legs splayed, listening attentively. "He's been cheating on you since your third month with him. Seriously, even I could see that he never loved you. Sure, he cared...but he never loved you. So it didn't matter that much to him."

May stared at him open-mouthed, as her sobs shuddered their way through her.

"Do you care Drew?" May asked hesitantly, still wary.

"Why wouldn't I?" Drew laughed, shaking his head. His wet hair flopped in front of his green eyes, and May felt a little better. So she wasn't alone. Not if even Drew cared about her. Her friends...they would take her side, no matter the situation. It was nice to have a stranger, no, _enemy_ on her side.

"Well...you've never been particularly nice to me," May muttered, her cries subsiding. "And, well, I thought you would gloat."

Drew stared at her incredulously. "I may be mean sometimes, but I know what an arrogant asshole Brendan is. I don't like him one bit. I'd be glad for any girl that got the courage to turn him down. He has ways to make you say yes."

"It's just..." May broke off, rubbing her eyes and probably smearing her eyeliner and mascara even more. "It hurts. Arceus damn! It hurts. You can't date someone for years, and just...get over him. Whatever the shitty person he is. And I feel like, there's nothing really in me anymore. Who wants a used whore, especially Brendan's? I knew his reputation, yet he was so sweet, I just couldn't help myself..."

"You. Are. Not. A. Whore."

Drew said fiercely, his arm shooting out to grab May's chin, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. "You're not. Don't _ever_ say that. Okay May? You're beautiful, kind, smart, nice, gentle...the best of the best. Don't..." Drew dropped her chin and looked away. "Just don't say that."

The silence was loaded with tension, and both of them waited for the other to say something.

"Why are you being so nice?" May finally breathed, her breath puffing a light mist into the air. The temperature really was dropping.

"I..."

"I don't know. Why am I being so nice?" Drew murmured, shrugging off his hoodie and placing it around May's shivering shoulders. He pulled out another jacket from his swim bag, and put the older, stained, frayed one, on himself. "I may care...but why am I being so nice?" he wondered. "I dunno. I felt compelled. It felt right."

 _And I've been in love with you years before you started dating Brendan, but I didn't know how to express it. I just act mean to you,_ Drew thought sadly, keeping that tidbit to himself.

"You're so...different. It's like...your sandy, colorless shell on the outside, cracked open, and revealed the shiny, pretty pearl inside. The only thing is, is this the facade? Or is that one the facade?" May pondered aloud, still sniffling lightly. Though now, it was mostly from the the cold.

"That one, the shell is the facade," Drew said immediately, shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand when he realized his mistake. "I..."

He ran a hand through his hair, flipping and brushing it out of his eyes. "I'm so mean to you sometimes May. I know. I feel so guilty when I go home. That one time I broke your laptop? Or...anything like that, and walked away like it's okay...it's not. I know. I just can't stop it. The other option is..." Drew hesitated, stopping.

May was so sad. She was still not over Brendan. It wouldn't be fair to her, would it? To lay it all on her when she was so depressed? Where were her friends? The girls that always clamored around, protecting her?

"What Drew?" May prodded, leaning forward and wrapping the way-too-large hoodie tighter around herself. "What's the other option? What aren't you telling me?"

"I..." Drew faltered, shaking his head.

"I don't think you wan to know. Especially right now."

May suddenly felt the world click into place.

Drew _liked_ her.

Of course he would be mean, cruel, and mad at her after she started dating Brendan. May wouldn't have done that, but Drew? With his personality? Yes. That's what Drew would have done. And that's what he did.

With her revelation, May wanted to press it even more.

"Yes Drew. I do. I want to know the reason. It wouldn't be cheating in the world of love. There are no rules. No rules for you to break, Drew. Tell me," May breathed, leaning in closer.

Drew's dragon-like eyes darted back and forth, taking her May's grief wrecked face. But her eyes were so... _alive._

Drew took a sharp inhale, staring at May, there faces inches apart.

"I..." Drew trailed off. (YET AGAIN!)

"Tell me. It can't be worse than anything I just went through," May said.

"I...I've liked you since seventh grade!" Drew blurted out. "The other option was me telling you...and asking you out...but you would've said no! There was no other way to get your attention."

May snorted, un-ladylike, "Why would you _ever_ get a girl's attention by being mean to them?"

Drew shrugged, blushing after his confession. "I dunno. I was a jackass?"

May laughed at that. Then she addressed his uncomfortable flush.

"Don't worry," May smiled weakly. "I've liked you too. You just became an asshole in high school. And when Brendan came around, yeah...I accepted. Because I was sad over you. How funny that we're coming full circle, huh? I still like you...it's just...hard when your crush seems to hate you."

"Yeah," Drew nodded. He stood up, brushing off his jeans.

"You gonna be okay from now on?" he asked her, still blushing lightly.

May stared up at him, wiping the last of her stray tear from her face. "Yeah. I will."

Drew stooped down and scooped up the abandoned phone, and opened it. He tapped the screen a couple times, before handing the phone back to May. May watched him walk away, his footsteps resounding behind him.

"What'd you do?" May called out as Drew opened the door to the gym.

Drew turned around for just a second, meeting May's curious gaze.

"I gave you my phone number."

Then with a smirk and a flourish, he was gone.

May smiled to herself, staring at her phone, like it was an alien. "His phone number. So cliche..." May muttered as she stood up herself, brushing herself off. She picked up her bag and walked out of the school, content.

Maybe Brendan cheating on her was so bad after all.

* * *

 **AN: Goodnight ya'll. I'm tired. But I still have math homework. B(**

 **Please review! This was a weird piece...so tell me how it was!**

 **-Ang**


End file.
